Quand Hanji s'en mêle
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [O.S Riren] Quand Hanji se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.


Auteur : yoruhime

Titre : quand Hanji s'en mêle.

Couple : Livai x Eren

Manga : snk.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographie.

Correctrice : Yamihino

Note de la correctrice : J'ai eu le loisir de corriger 244 fautes d'orthographe pour le plaisir de vos yeux ;)

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, a par l'histoire.

Quand Hanji s'en mêle.

Dans une vallée, au cœur d'une forêt dense, un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes se déplaçait en silence sur leurs chevaux. Il y avait à la tête de ce convoi l'homme que l'on surnommait " le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité". Pourtant il était petit, musclé mais sans être aussi imposant que le second de la file. C'était un grand homme blond au regard aussi sévère que le premier et à la musculature bien plus imposante. Et pourtant le plus petit était agile et avait une force insoupçonnée. Il découpait ses ennemis avec précision et rapidité. Et l'on voyait parfois une telle rage dans son regard que personne ne se demandais qui allait finir victorieux de ce duel mortel, car c'était incontestablement Livaï qui allait être vainqueur. Erwin, le grand blond qui le suivait n'en n'avait jamais douté.

La troisième personne du groupe était une femme, grande, mince, châtain foncé avec des lunettes. Son regard scrutait les sous bois. Mais ce n'était pas la peur, comme pour le reste de l'expédition, qui illuminait son regard. Non cette femme était assez inconsciente ou passionnée pour être excitée à l'idée de rencontrer un titan. Ces créatures qui leur ressemblaient un peu mais qui étaient bien plus grands, forts et résistants qu'eux. L'humain était aussi le repas préféré des titans et en dévoraient avec autant de joie que la femme pouvait disséquer un titan. C'était une scientifiques passionnée par son travail et par les titans et qui se prénommait Hanji. Elle était aussi terrorisante que Livaï quand elle émettait des petits rires incontrôlés et était profondément hystérique. Mais elle était respectée pour son sang froid exemplaire quand une confrontation avec un titan avait lieu. C'était autant une scientifique qu'une guerrière.

Après elle, il y avait un petit groupe de jeunes gens pas encore sortis de l'adolescence et pourtant déjà sur le front. Il y avait Eren, un humain pas comme les autres qui redonnait espoir quant à la victoire de l'humanité sur les titans par sa capacité de se transformer en titan. C'était aussi le cobaye de la scientifique. Il avait une sœur adoptive qui l'avait accompagné dans ce périple. Mikasa, une beauté froide dont Jean, un autre membre du groupe s'était épris. Pourtant elle ne lui accorda d'aucune façon son attention qui était constamment dirigée vers Eren. Elle le protégerait au péril de sa vie et n'avait pas peur des titans. Bien qu'éviter la confrontation lui allait parfaitement. Enfin, il y avait Sacha. Une fille aussi joyeuse qu'Hanji mais qui se laissait souvent aller à ses émotions mais qui était à l'heure actuelle bien trop occupée à manger du pain qu'à trembler de peur à la seule pensée qu'un titan puisse les attaquer.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au cœur de la forêt. Leur trajet avait été long car malgré la présence d'un sentier, la nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits et certaines zones étaient envahies par la végétation si bien qu'il avait fallu défricher à la main. Heureusement qu'ils étaient équipés de leur équipement tridimensionnel.

Leur nouveau lieu de vie était une sorte de château renforcé dans lequel vivaient plusieurs scientifiques. Sa particularité était qu'il possédait des sous terrains intéressants qui permettaient aux humains de s'y réfugier lorsqu'un titan était visible par un éclaireur qui était positionné en haut de la plus haute des 3 tours du château. Il redescendait alors prévenir les autres.

Ce lieu avait été redécouvert par hasard. Les plus haut placés avaient décidé d'envoyer Eren avec Hanji là-bas. Ce dernier apprendrait à contrôler son titan pendant que la scientifique continuerait ses travaux. L'endroit possédait une large zone autour du château pour permettre à un titan de s'y déplacer sans pour autant détruire le château. Les arbres qui étaient tout autour créés une protection naturelle contre les titans. La zone possédait des terres cultivables et mises en jachère depuis. Ce n'était pas l'objectif du bataillon mais ils étaient là en partie pour surveiller et veiller à la sécurité d'Eren. Alors ils allaient sûrement occuper leurs journées à travailler la terre pour être autonome en nourriture. Surtout avec le ventre sur patte qu'était Sacha.

Il faisait nuit et tout le monde était attablé. Le repas venait tout juste de se finir mais la conversation qu'entretenaient Eren, Jean et Sacha était animée. Hanji y aurait bien participé, elle-même était de nature bavarde, mais elle était passée dans son mode d'observation. Il en fallu peu pour qu'elle prenne son porte document et qu'elle griffonne sur une nouvelle feuille. Son sujet d'étude était Eren, elle n'avait pas grand chose sur son coté titan et tentait de comprendre comment il était devenu une de ses créatures. Alors elle s'était mise à l'observer soigneusement. Le concerné en était gêné mais s'en était vite accommodé. Et ses observations, bien qu'inutiles pour ses recherches sur les titans, n'en étaient pour autant pas inintéressantes.

Elle avait en effet remarqué que le jeune homme regardait souvent Livaï qui le snobait gracieusement sous le regard courroucé de Mikasa. Cette dernière devait sûrement ressentir un mélange de jalousie, que son frère s'intéresse plus à cet homme qu'à elle, et d'indignation car il osait l'ignorer. Mais bien sur la scientifique aux cheveux châtains foncés s'avait que la brune n'était pas contente du traitement que le soldat donnait à son frère. La jeune femme était trop possessive pour laisser son frère aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Un amour à sens unique " se disait Hanji avec tristesse. Eren était quelqu'un de bien et de jeune qui méritait d'être heureux mais le contexte actuel empêchait cela.

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, la scientifique remarqua quelque chose de nouveau. Non pas chez Eren, mais chez Livaï. Ce dernier n'était pas du genre démonstratif. Il cachait bien ses émotions, à part l'énervement et la lassitude, à tel point que bien des gens pensaient que l'homme n'était capable de ne ressentir que cela. Hanji n'avait jamais étudié la question plus que cela. Elle l'avait toujours connu comme cela et n'avait pas imaginé plus. Son esprit avait d'autres centres de questionnement. Comme s'avoir quel nom elle pourrait donner à la créature qu'elle avait vue en rêve et qui l'avait perturbée. C'était un cheval d'une beauté pure à la robe blanche éclatante. Sa crinière était d'un rose très pâle tout comme sa queue. Et sur le front, elle avait une sorte de corne qui semblait torsadée. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nom à cette créature.

Mais revenons au sujet de sa découverte. Elle avait surpris un regard inquiet de son chef quand Eren, après une transformation foireuseuse avait fini empalé sur une branche d'arbre. Cela n'avait été présent que 15 secondes, et encore, dans le regard de Livaï et pourtant c'était bien présent. Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

La jeune femme conclut qu'Eren ne vivait pas un amour à sens unique. Ou du moins Livaï semblait s'être assez attaché à lui pour que quelque chose se passe.

Mais voilà, un temps était passé depuis et qui ne s'était encore passé entre eux. La scientifique décida alors de mettre son grain de sel... A sa façon. Mais sans l'aide de personne. Pas qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne au contraire elle les pensait incapable de la suivre et d'obéir à ses ordres mais tous avaient un plus ou moins haut degré pour cafté ses idées à Livaï. Sacha allait forcément le dire à Mikasa pour avoir plus de pain, Jean ferait pareil dans l'espoir vain qu'elle le remarque enfin. Mikasa serait totalement contre et Erwin verrait son idée comme une stupide façon de perdre son temps.

Alors elle décida d'agir seul. Sa première action fut d'endormir Eren et Livaï à coup de médicaments de son cru... elle nota alors les effets secondaires qu'ils avaient eus sur Eren qui le lendemain matin avait eu une bonne gueule de bois. Elle les avait donc drogués et avait attendu qu'ils soient endormis dans leurs chambres respectives pour en déplacer un dans la chambre de l'autre. Bien sûr, Livaï n'apprécia pas et ce ne fut pas dur pour lui de retrouver le coupable. Il n'avait pas attendu ses explications pour lui mettre littéralement des coups de pieds au cul.

La seconde fois, lors d'une exploration dans la forêt à laquelle ils participaient tous les trois pour chercher quelques plantes, elle leur faussât compagnie dans l'espoir qu'un moment intime leur permettrait de ce rapprocher. La jeune femme n'était néanmoins pas bien loin et avait pu voir quelques moments où Eren était rouge après avoir été trop près de son caporal ou aux paroles de Livaï, que la scientifique n'eu pas le loisir d'entendre car trop loin. Elle fini par revenir avec la vieille excuse qu'elle s'était perdue en s'éloignant trop mais Livaï n'était pas dupe. Pourtant il ne lui avait infligé aucune punition.

Sa troisième et dernière tentative pour les mettre ensemble était la moins subtile de toute. Puisqu'elle avait attaché Eren au lit de son caporal, sans aucun vêtement et avait drogué, une nouvelle fois, les deux garçons avec des aphrodisiaques qu'elle avait là encore créés. Mais pour être sûre que le caporal ne dénigre pas son présent, elle les avait enfermés avec rien pour se défendre ainsi que les clés pour ouvrir les menottes d'Eren. En somme, si un titan était passé par là, il aurait tué Hanji en premier et personne n'aurait été au courant pour Eren et Livaï qui seraient probablement morts aussi. Et adieu l'espoir de vaincre les titans...

Sa méthode avait semblé porter ses fruits puisque Livaï était arrivé en même temps qu'Eren à la salle à manger, vers 10 heures du matin. Le plus jeune boitait sévèrement et avait du mal à s'assoir. La scientifique les accueillit avec un énorme sourire, heureuse de son exploit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as donné encore pauvre écervelée ? Demande un brin énervé Livaï. Mais cela ne faisait pas peur à Hanji.

\- Un aphrodisiaque de mon cru !

\- Et pourquoi te permets-tu cela ? Demande-t-il, profondément agacé.

-Pour que vous puissiez enfin consommer votre amour voyons !

-Pardon ? C'est quoi cette connerie.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris que vous sortiez avec Eren, Caporal. Dit innocent Sacha, qui fit gronder de mécontentement Mikasa.

-Je...Quoi... ? Vous...Quoi ? Hanji était totalement perdue.

-Je vais la faire simple. Je baise déjà le cul du gamin !

-Hey ! Tu pourrais être sympa ! J'suis pas ton plan cul non plus ! Répond Eren vexé.

Livaï l'observe quelques instants bouder et le sourire attendri n'avait échappé à personne. Le caporal attira l'ados vers lui et l'embrassa profondément dans une demande de pardon muet qu'Eren n'arriva pas a refuser. Son caporal avait le don de lui faire tout oublier, même ce pourquoi il était en colère.

-Tu n'avait rien vue avant ? Mikasa s'est montrée plus froide et cinglante avec Livaï du jour au lendemain cela ne t'a pas surprise ?

\- Je crois que j'étais trop prise dans mon étude sur les titans pour remarquer quelque chose. C'est quand j'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi Eren pouvait se transformer, savoir ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres... J'ai eu des signes... Mais c'était tellement vague...

-Tu sais que Livaï n'est pas un homme démonstratif.

\- Hum... Mais alors comment tout le monde a su pour eux deux ?

-Probablement comme moi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les surprendre en train de se bécoter dans un couloir ou passer dans la nuit devant la chambre de l'un des deux et entendre des bruits caractéristiques. Ou simplement les surprendre pendant l'acte. Je crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Mikasa. C'est pour cela qu'elle est si remontée contre Livaï.

\- Je vois je vois... tout ce temps perdu pour rien donc...


End file.
